Poke
by kaynibbler16
Summary: The Doctor gets poisoned and Rose must take care of him.


**A/N**: Just a little ficlet. Un-betaed. Enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters.

* * *

Poke. Poooooke.

Rose was trying to ignore the insistent finger jabbing her lightly in the side.

"Doctor, stop it. You're supposed to be lying down."

"I don' wanna," he slurred, as he continued to poke her side. "Roses soft…" His words were mashed together and almost incoherent.

They were currently in the Med Bay in the TARDIS and Rose was attempting to make an antidote to the serum that the Doctor had been injected with earlier. Thankfully, the TARDIS was able to communicate the right proportion of ingredients that she needed, although, the Doctor really wasn't helping.

Ever since they got back to the TARDIS he'd been acting strangely. At first it was just slight forgetfulness, but then it digressed into an almost drugged state. He was seeing strange things and couldn't seem to keep his hands to himself.

"Mmm, my Roses, Rosess, Rosies? My Roses is so pretty. Mmm, my Roses."

He started snuggling into her, distracting her from her task. "Doctor, go lay down. I'll get you some tea in a bit."

"Mm mm, don' wanna. Wanna hugs my Roses." She could swear he was purring as he nuzzled against her neck, his lips grazing the skin there. She really needed to stay focused.

The problem with the serum was that the Doctor would not be able to fight it off like he usually did and it was degenerative, slowly sapping his ability to function properly. It might also explain why he was trying his hardest to get her to cuddle with him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close enough to feel his hearts beating. Normally she would feel a pleasurable thrill at this kind of behavior, but not at the moment. She needed to help him.

She also prayed that he didn't remember any of this when it was over.

The best thing she could do at the present time was compromise. "Doctor, if you let me finish what I need to do, we can go watch a movie and cuddle all you want on the sofa. But only after I've finished, okay?"

He continued his nuzzling for a few more seconds before finally agreeing, slinking off to the other side of the Med Bay. Rose could feel his eyes following her every move around the room and she shivered a bit.

When the antidote was ready, she popped off to the kitchen to make some tea and slipped it into his drink. She could only hope that he didn't notice the taste.

Rose found the Doctor already lying on the couch in the media room and he was practically vibrating with anticipation. She handed him his cup and he took a hearty sip, making a funny face afterwards. "Tast' weir'." His voice was even more slurred than earlier and she hoped that the antidote worked fast.

The second she placed her own teacup on the side table, the Doctor snagged her around the hips and pulled her toward him, grinning like a loon. She fell halfway on top of him with an "Oomph!" and he immediately burrowed his face into the junction between her shoulder and neck. His hands wandered a bit, but thankfully nowhere too inappropriate.

"Oi, we're supposed to be watching a movie."

"I wanna watch Roses, my Rose." His speech was coming back; the antidote was working.

That was when Rose felt something warm and wet touch the skin on her neck.

He didn't.

And then it happened again.

Oh. Oh! He licked her! No, kissed her!

The Doctor's very talented lips and teeth were busy nibbling on her skin, nipping here and there and then soothing it with his tongue.

Rose couldn't hold back a moan.

This went on for a bit before he slumped back against the cushions, lightly snoring, leaving Rose in a slightly bewildered, not to mention aroused, state.

Well, that was anti-climactic.

Disentangling herself from the gangly alien, really he was all limbs this time round, Rose grabbed the blanket hanging off the back of couch and draped it over the Doctor's sleeping form. When she was certain that he would be out for a while, Rose went to her room to check something.

Sure enough, there they were.

Rose groaned and changed into a turtle neck shirt. Walking back to the media room, she could only hope that the Doctor wouldn't take them anywhere too warm in the next week otherwise the little marks on her neck were going to lead to a very awkward conversation.

As she settled back in next to the Doctor, Rose felt one of his arms wrap around her waist in his slumber. She thought she heard him mumble something about bananas and cream, but it was still too slurred to make out. Instead, she decided to let him cuddle with her for a while, not realizing how tired she was.

As she slowly slipped from consciousness, Rose didn't hear the words spoken softly next to her ear. Not that she would have understood them anyway as they were in the Doctor's native tongue. If she had known what they meant she may have found some new uses for the couch they were resting on.

Just as well, the Doctor could wait until she was ready for that step in their relationship.

He cracked an eye open and smiled one last time at his sleeping pink and yellow girl before slipping back into saucy dreams of Rose and the many uses of banana cream.


End file.
